The Chaos Key (Chapter 2)
by Robyhughes91
Summary: This is the sceond chapter in my Chaos Key saga. I hope you guys enjoy it.


**The Chaos Key**

**Chapter 2**

The morning arrived with the sounds of bells as the rain seemed to stop, but the clouds remained over the small town. The young man and his new friend, Hayner, walked next to each other as they walked towards the back alley and into the small group's usual spot. Hayner waved the young man to the blue couch as Olette soon arrived and smiled upon seeing the hero of the evening.

"Hey, how ya feeling? Remember anything yet?" The brunette asked as she walked over, her khaki bell bottoms moving with her walk. She sat down next to the young man, causing her orange tank top with spaghetti straps to crinkle.

"I'm feeling fine, but I still can't remember anything." The young man said as he put his gloved hand to his head and closing his eyes.

"Don't force yourself man, your memory will come back in time." Hayner said as he sat down on the old stove he used as his normal seat.

"And I think I know a way to help." Pence shouted as he ran in huffing. "That Keyblade Master that Sora and the others told us about. The one that lives in that tower that the ghost train goes to.

"The ghost train?" The young man said as he turned towards the black haired youth.

"It's a train that only has one destination and only shows up at the train station when this master wants it to." Olette explained to the confused young man.

"You think it will be there, Pence?" Hayner said as he looked at his friend in the basketball jersey.

"It's the best option we have at the moment." Pence said as he walked over and sat down on the wooden box. "But before we go, I brought these for us to enjoy."

The dark haired young man said as he pulled out four ice cream bar bags. He handed one each to the others and smiled as they opened them revealing a blue rectangular ice cream bar on a wooden stick. Olette and Hayner started eating the ice cream bars and the young man was soon to follow.

"It's salty, yet sweet." He said rather surprised and then smiled as he stared at the bar, feeling like he had had one before.

"It's called Sea Salt Ice Cream. Is this your first time having it?" Olette asked as she looked at the blonde sitting next to her on the couch, the train going through over their heads.

"I don't think so, I feel like I've had this before. Like I use to eat it with someone close to me." The young man said as he stared at the ice cream bar before starting to eat it again.

"Well, at least we got him started. I guess you came up with a good idea for once, Pence." Hayner said before popping the stick of ice cream into his mouth.

"Hey, what do you mean for once?" Pence shouted as he leaned towards Hayner, who sat towards his right.

Olette and Hayner laughed jokingly at their friend before, Pence himself soon joined them. The young man looked between the three friends and then smiled and joining in their laughter. The others soon finished their ice cream and stood up, Olette and Hayner dusting them off. The four youths walked out of the usual spot before walking up the back alley towards the train plaza.

"So far, so good." Pence said as he looked around the relatively small sandstone colored plaza.

"Spoke too soon, Pence." The young man said as he glared at four white human shaped husks appear from a small black hole. The husk seemed to move freely as if they were nothing but empty shells. Zippers around what seemed like their heads slowly began to move and reveal black empty holes.

_We have come for you, Lord V….. _A voice inside the young man's head was about to say before he roared and charged forward. The young man started feeling very angry, as he felt a dark presence pulse through his left arm, his golden eye seeming to glow with a harsh light.

A Keyblade appeared as he gripped its red metal hilt, this one feeling darker than the one he used before. A blue eye, just above his hand, seemed to peer at the user, as another blue eye at the top of the blade seemed to pulse with life. The teeth of the blade were red and black with a cog shaped head. A copper colored gear seemed to move at the middle of the blade as the user swung it in an arch up towards the white husk. A red and black cog circled the handgrip before connecting with a keychain at the base and the metal blade at the top. The black chains that wrapped around the blade from the hilt all the way to the top of the blade. The keychain jingled as with its three copper gears connected to an s shaped cog that was as red and black as the teeth.

The young man easily sliced through two of the husk as he growled at his enemies. The other two tried to sneak around and attack him from behind, hissing like the snakes they were. The young man extended his right hand and the Keyblade from the night before appeared with in his hand. He flipped it backwards and sliced one before bringing the dark Keyblade around and stabbing it through the remaining enemy.

The young man panted as his new found friends ran up to him and looked puzzled.

"That dark looking Keyblade looks scary." Pence nearly stuttered as he looked at his new friend's weapon a little worried.

"Don't worry, as long as this Void Gear is in my hands, I won't let it harm you guys." The blonde headed youth said as he earnestly smiled at the other youths.

"You remember the names of your Keyblades?" Hayner said as he placed his fist on his waist.

"Yeah, the Ultima Weapon," The young hero said as he hefted the Keyblade from last night onto his shoulder, "and the Void Gear." He said rather proudly as he stuck his evil looking blade into the ground.

"Nice, but we should get going before more Nobodies show up." Hayner said with a smile as they ran inside.

"Was that what those things were?" The young man asked quizzically looking between the other three youths.

"Yeah, when a person loses their heart and it becomes a Heartless, the empty body left behind starts moving on its own. That is what a Nobody is. A person without a heart." Olette said as she looked down towards the ground.

"Did you know someone that lost their hearts?" The young man asked as looked between his three peers.

"You could say that." Heyner said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, let's get you to that train." Pence said rather hastily to try and change the mood. The rest of the group nodded before running inside the train station. "There it is!"

A purple train with gold moon and star designs was parked in the middle of the concrete depot. Two pointy purple hats rested on ether end of the train pointing towards the brick roof. A purple door with a circular window at eye level slid open as the four friends walked towards it. More circular windows lined the side of the train and gave the youths the chance to see that no one else was inside of it.

"So, I guess this is where we part." Olette said sadly as she looked down at the ground again, her green eyes seeming to hide her true sadness.

"You guys aren't coming with me?" The young hero said as he looked between his three peers.

"We can't. There's not that many people who can fight against the Nobodies and Heartless here. We need to stay here to protect the townspeople." Pence said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"But don't worry. As long as you're out there, we'll keep on fighting the good fight." Hayner smirked as he brushed his thumb under his nose.

The young man smiled as he looked between his new friends, but felt very sad as well, allowing a small tear to escape his eye. The other three youths, gasped, being caught off guard by the sudden tear. The young man brushed it away with the back of his left glove before smiling and boarding the train.

The door closed behind him as he turned in place and waved as the lavender train began to pull out of station. His new friends waved as they watched the train pull through the wide double doors of the station, and more tears began to roll down the young hero's cheeks unbidden.


End file.
